The invention relates to two-component polyurethane lacquer compositions characterized by high reactivity, long shelf life and color-fast coatings.
Polyurethane lacquers with high reactivity at low temperatures and simultaneously long pot life are of great technical interest.
Two-component lacquers on the basis of hydroxyl components and isocyanate adducts are in many cases not sufficiently reactive for various applications in technical production, or else the pot life of strongly activated systems imposes very narrow limits on the field of application.
Two-component lacquers of isocyanate adducts and ketimines, having regard to their reactivity and in some cases also from the standpoint of their pot life, represent an improvement over pure polyurethane systems, but they are capable of only limited use because of their tendency towards yellowing.
Similar inadequacies arise with a large number of aldimes when paired with isocyanate adducts.